Who Done it?
by TwitchIsLove
Summary: Read if you want to know what its about.
1. Chapter 1

_The night it all started..._

A scream tore out through the night. The scream of a child. Everyone in the surrounding houses froze. That sound was uncommon here, especially at night. It pierced through the cold air like a siren, making it seem colder. The first scream died out then the same piercing sound started again, reverberating off the walls and into the bones of the frozen listeners. Finally someone, a man in his mid thirties, decided to go out and see what was going on. He threw open his door and ran out into the night, following the sounds of the girl. It was definately a girl from how high pitched the scream was. Sweat poured down his brow, more from fear than the running, as he turned a corner and saw a shadow lying in the middle of the street. A second shadow was running into a nearby yard, jumping over the fence as it went. The man was too scared to go after the shadow and was more concerned with the being laying in the street.

He cautiously approached the figure, looking from side to side as he went in case there were more attackers. Getting up next to the body, he saw it was of a young girl, maybe about seven or eight. Looking closer, he could see that her insides were falling out through her torso. Someone, that shadow, had taken a knife to her. Who could do such a thing to a girl so young? he thought to himself, trying to hold down the bile coming up his throat. The surrounding street was quiet as he pulled out his cell phone, dialing the police. No one else had come out that night to see what had happened.

"..._the young girl, who's identity remains anonymous at this point, was found lying on 13th Avenue. The man said a shadow had run across a closeby yard and jumped the fence..further information is needed as to who-"_

Adam turned off the television, his stomach feeling like it was pulling in two. How could this have happened? He had left the house for only an hour and look what he came back too? Thinking his sister would be alright...its the worse mistake he had ever made!

Along with his stomach hurting, his mind was in shambles. His little sister was brutally killed...and it was his fault for leaving her alone! Everything was dizzy. Adam stood up, maybe too quickly because suddenly he was on the ground, staring under the couch at a piece of cracker that must have been dropped years ago. It was probably his sisters. Guilt filled his stomach once more and ended up on the dirty carpet. The stench didn't seem to bother him at all. Blank eyes continued to stare at the cracker, his mind thinking of his young sister snacking on it then forgetting to clean up. The phone started to ring. Breaking his trance, he pushed himself to hands and knees and crawled towards the cordless phone in the corner of the room.

"...H-Hello?", his voice came out raspy as he spat out the simple word.

"Yes, is this Mr. Wright? This is Detective Miller from the Central City Police Department. I am running the case on your sisters death and I was hoping you could come down to answer a few questions?"

"Uh...yeah..when do you want me?"

"Sometime today, if you don't mind. I want to get started on this case right away if we have a killer on the lose. Please be here before 5." A click and the line went dead.

Adam laid himself upon the floor once again, the dead line ringing in his ears. His eyes floated towards the clock. Two PM. Could he get himself off the floor by then? The minutes ticked by.


	2. Chapter 2

_The girls body laid in ruins upon the cold cement street. Cold eyes stared down as the blood flowed from her torso, leaking towards his sneakered feet. A smile crept to his pale face, the blood glistening from the shine of the street lamp. Nothing brought him more joy than seeing life falling away, drifting away into the shadows. The taste was sweet in his mouth. This little girl had a short, wonderful life..something she could never get back, thanks to him. He had joy like this before, two years ago, when he had encountered a nice lovely couple walking down the street. They had least expected what would happen...sweet memories..._

_A sound startled the cold killer, footsteps. Looking down the street, a man was creeping closer towards his kill. Scowling and cursing, he ran quickly towards the neighbors yard and jumped the fence, looking back as he disappeared into the night._

_Detective Millers eyes went dark from the site of the girl, spot lights everywhere lighting her up like a firefly. Insides were glistening as pictures were shot for crime scene investigators like himself. How could someone bring themselves to killing a little girl? This child, for some reason, was outside either for a reason, lured out, or was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Miller scratched his chin in thought. There weren't many random killers in this city, so it must of been targeted. _

______________________________________________________________________________

The air around him was thick with smoke and sweat. It was always like this at the police department. Prideful men didn't care about the warning labels printed on the side of the cigarette boxes. It was their life, they will smoke, no box will tell them different. Detective Miller used to have the same problem, but after his father had died from lung cancer, he decided to make a turning point in his life and work at becoming healthier. So far he has gone two years without a puff. But he doubted the second hand smoke helped much.

Loud voices were everywhere as phones rang off the hook and men went in and out of the doors. This case was seriously bringing the reporters in like hawks. Everyone wants to know who the girl was and other details about the case that they hope to leak into the news. Under Detective Miller's watch, that was NOT going to happen. The voices were getting to him. Putting two fingers around the bridge of his nose, he gave a loud sigh and jumped as he noticed someone in front of him. It was his Chief, and he did not look happy.

"Miller, someone found out about the girls name, its everywhere!"

"Sir...how did it happen? I made sure everything was kept in one file.."

"I don't know but it's your job to make sure nothing else leaks, got it! Or else you are off this case!"

The Chief slammed down more files and stormed off. He was pissed. Miller was sure nothing would leak, so who did it? Everyone here was a suspect. This was all too much and that damn kid, Adam, hadn't shown up yet. It was already 4 PM and there was nothing to report. He flipped through the files that were thrown down moments earlier and knew a lot of paperwork was going to keep him up. He glanced at the clock again. Adam was going to be a no show..so he'll take matters into his own hands and stop by the boys house.

Miller slid the portfolio holding information into his coat and took off without a word. No one noticed he was gone. Everyone was too busy trying to keep the reporters at bay. It was going to be a long case.

_My head keeps spinning...what's wrong with me...?_

Adam sat up from the spot on the floor. He hadn't moved since the phone call from Detective Miller. The phone was still off the hook. Realization hit him finally and he shot up, remembering that he was supposed to be at the police station. Adam raced through the house, pulling on a clean shirt and searching for his old sneakers when the door bell sounded.

_Who could that possibly be? We never invited anyone over...We? Why did I just say We?_

Adam shook the odd thoughts from his mind and hurried back downstairs, towards the front door. Again the bell sounded, more eager this time. Someone wanted to see him. Opening the door, Adam and faced with a middle aged man. Curiousity struck him. Who was he? Obviously he was someone of high status by the air he was giving, not the clothes he was wearing. The man had an old leather jacket draped over his shoulder and torn slacks. A collared shirt that looked like it was from the seventies covered his medium sized frame.

"Hello, I presume you are Adam? I am Detective Steven Miller. You never came to the police station today..."

"I'm sorry...since it all happened..I've been so out of whack.."

"Understandable...", Miller nodded, observing the young mans flustered appearance. He seemed to look like an older brother who just lost someone close..maybe he had nothing to do with it, but he still needed to be questioned.

"How about we take a seat and have a little talk about what happened...", Miller nodded toward the couch and they both sat down, the clock ticking loudly in the background.

-I know, its short again, but my mind works in weird ways where I can't type much at once...appologies ^_^-


End file.
